


shoot me with your love (shoot me in the heart)

by starrykai



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, How Do I Tag, M/M, damn straight, gamers jaepil??, they play pubg lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrykai/pseuds/starrykai
Summary: all jae gets in reply is a soft, breathy giggle before the character dashes off to god knows where.(aka, gamer au where jae and wonpil play pubg. letzzzgeddit.)
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	shoot me with your love (shoot me in the heart)

**Author's Note:**

> gamer wonpil in that video lab made me do this. then there's jae, just watching wonpil. I love them.
> 
> enjoy !! i wanted to post this on my birthday yesterday, but lmfao shit happened. unedited!!
> 
> oh and I don't play pubg so I'm not familiar with it. but I love watching litomatoma vids jssjssjsksk

“why don't you just drop out of highschool and marry your computer,” his sister begins, as she stands in jae's doorway with her hands on her hips. “you've been sitting and playing that shitty game since I went out— and that was _six_ hours ago, park jaehyung. did you even eat.”

jae doesn't need to turn around and look at her to know that she's glaring at him. he can feel it on the back of his head, but he decides to dismiss it. that's what he always does anyway. 

“welcome home, sis.” jae responds distractedly, follows by a faint _‘YOOOOO JAE'S SISSY’_ , which can be heard from his wireless gaming headset. “no no nO NO BRIAN LET'S RUN THEY ARE INSIDE— hey bOI GET OUTTA OUR CHURCH YOU SINNER—” 

his sister sighs and rolls her eyes at jae, as the latter continues to chatter into the mic. muttering something about _stupid boys and their video games_ under her breath, she closes the door of jae's room and goes to the kitchen to cook.

feeding her growling stomach is much better than wasting her time nagging at her little brother who never listens to her. it's time for dinner anyway.

—

“brian, where did the brit dude go?” jae asks, his eyes watching his game character walks inside an abandoned church, “did you shot him.” he runs upstairs, stops near a window and crouches down, trying to hide himself. he turns to look at _youngk93's_ character who's following closely behind him.

“first of all, I did not waste my time coming up with the name youngk just for you to call me brian online. anyone can hear you, you _pillock_. ” comes his bestfriend's voice from the other side of the feed, “secondly, no he ran away LMFAOOOOO.” younghyun wheezes into his ears.

“first of all, shut up. no one cares about your name, you british wannabe.” jae interrupts, “second of all, who the fuck says lmao. this is a verbal conversation.”

“apparently, _youngk_ does.” younghyun emphasizes, and jae rolls his eyes as his bestfriend cackles into his mic. he watches younghyun's character sprawls on the ground, sits up, before sprawling again. he shakes his head at the other male's antics before moving his sight to the window, looking out for some enemies (or hopefully, friendly players so that they can form a team and win the chicken dinner).

“i think the brit dude was a one man squad” jae mumbles into his mic, “that's why he ran away. what a shame, I would've asked him to join our squad if he didn't run away.”

younghyun snorts, “yeah, he's pussy. just like you.”

“if you don't shut the fuck up—”

“FUCK. AN ENEMY BEHIND YOU.” younghyun yells into jae's ears, startling the older male. “THERE'S MORE THAN ONE. RUN RUN RUNRUNRUN RUN.”

jae's character immediately jumps through the window and make a run to the hills, “WELL THEN SHOOT THEM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING.”

“IMMA LEG IT. GOODBYE.” younghyun responds from the other side, his own character making a run to the opposite side, ditching jae's.

“YOU BETRAYER.” jae exclaims loudly into his mic, younghyun barks a laugh in response before it slowly fades away as jae keeps running. before jae's character can round the corner, he’s shot in the back. “HEY, DON'T SHOOT ME. IM FRIENDLY”

letting out a curse word, he turns around and faces the enemy, aiming his rifle at the character. a pause. for a moment, the two characters just silently stand there, facing each other.

“howdy cowboy.” a nasally voice from the other side of the feed cuts the brief silence. it's so obvious that the player of this naked character guy— that only covered in shorts and a pair of sunglasses with a beanie to complete the look— isn't an english speaker. his accent. jae knows that accent. he's been hearing that ever since he was little, when his relatives call or Skype with them.

“You shot me, dude.” jae exclaims, stating the obvious.

“yeah I shot you. you enemy I shoot people.” the guy says into his mic as he tries to converse in his terrible english, his korean accent is more noticeable. “I heal you now okay.”

jae narrows his eyes, his character taking a few steps backward, away from the other. “I don't trust you.”

“uhhh. i no speak english.” the guy responds, approaching him and throwing something to the ground. “my english no good.” 

that somehow made jae smile a bit. he crouches down and grabs the energy drink before drinking it. “yeah I know. thank you, man. i think you're friendly. I will go and look for my friend okay. thank you for not killing me, I guess. goodbye, friend.” 

he waves before retreating back to wherever he came from, leaving the guy behind. wow what a friendly dude— suddenly, his screen flashes to grey. he sees his character on the ground, dead and a "BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME" sign at the top left corner of his computer screen. 

_pilotoma04 killed YOU with P92._

"THE FUCK DUDE, YOU SHOT ME AGAIN.” jae yells into his mic when he sees the same character he'd just talked to literally a minute ago stands near jae's body. “WHY DID YOU SHOOT ME.”

all jae gets in reply is a soft, breathy giggle before the character dashes off to god knows where.

_he just fucking giggled._

——

“yo dude.” younghyun greets the-worn-out-looking jae. “you look like shit.”

jae unwillingly drags his feet to their table before settling down on his assigned seat, not bothering to call his bestfriend out or smack his head because younghyun is right, he _does_ look like shit. 

jae barely slept last night— or in this case, morning? — because he decided to finally sit the fuck down and do the two week worth of assignments he'd been putting it on hold in order to play _PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds_ , which includes him having mental breakdown in the middle of doing his work because he'd just realized the deadlines were near and it's almost finals soon, which means he has to study so that he can graduate highschool with flying colors (jae doubts he will get through highschool with straight A's but that's okay. let a boy dream, and _hope_ ).

so yeah, it's safe to say he regrets wasting his time playing game. 

but does that mean he will stop playing it for awhile? _sike._ ofcourse not. 

is he going to play _pubg_ again later as soon as he gets home? absolutely.

“i haven't finished my work, let me copy yours.” jae takes out his notebook, his homework and a pen as soon as he sits down. younghyun rolls his eyes and pushes his paper towards jae's desk. 

“what did you even do last night?” 

“nothing.” jae squints his eyes, trying to read younghyun's scrawls, “just finishing my other assignments.” 

“and you still haven't finished this one? dude you gotta stop spending your free time just sitting at your desk, playing games.” 

a snort. “you do that, too. shut your hypocrite ass up.” 

“well yeah, but at least I finish all my work before I play.” younghyun states, and jae rolls his eyes again, not bothering to answer. younghyun is right after all.

“oh yeah, I made a new friend lastnight.” younghyun says after a minute of silence. “he's cool. he plays really well. though he manipulates players into thinking he is a friend rather than an enemy. in another words, a betrayer. thank god, I saw right through his bullshit.”

jae hums, jotting down the answers. “I'm not surprised.” 

younghyun narrows his eyes, “what does that even mean?”

jae throws a glance at his best friend and smirks. “you've finally met your match huh. you're just like him, a snake and a betrayer—”

jae ends up getting a smack at the back of his head. but that's okay, at least he's finished with his homework. he no longer worried about getting kicked out of class again by his math teacher for not completing his homework.

——

**bribri**

oi

lets play

w my new friend

the kid cool yall will get along well

jae stares at his' bestfriend text, contemplating. he has been sitting at his desk, studying his ass off for the upcoming exams. now that when he thinks about it, it's been a little over a week since he last played (“you? studying? instead of playing pubg?” younghyun asked a few days ago, “sounds fake but okay.” jae just rolled his eyes in response). 

yeah, perhaps he needs a break. his _brain_ needs a break. he's tired of studying, of seeing words and bunch of korean letters. he wants to see guns, explosions, airplanes and abandoned houses. plus, younghyun has been talking about how cool his new friend is, for two weeks straight now. so maybe it's time to meet him, even if it's just on game.

**jje**

i hate ppl but k whatever u say

**bribri**

when will ur emo phase be over :/

ure so hateful

smh

**jje**

fuck outta here brian

jae throws his phone on the bed after hitting send and rolls his chair back to his desk, where his laptop left opened. he closes the tabs and clicks on the pubg icon.

as soon as he's on the lobby, a notification pop up; it's an invitation from younghyun. he quickly accepts it and gets up to retrieve his wireless headset that's sitting on his bed. he comes back to his place and sits comfortably. there are three game characters on his screen, standing proudly while holding guns. his character, younghyun's and pil— 

wait.

“ _pilotoma zero four_ ?” jae narrows his eyes, tilting his head, “looks familiar.” he mutters, but before he can think any further, the game brings him to the loading page. he decides to shrug it off and quickly connects the headset.

“jackass.” younghyun says from the other side of the feed, his game character is standing in front of jae's, punching him. “meet pil. he doesn't speak English though.”

as if on cue, _pil_ 's character runs towards them and stands beside younghyun, before waving at jae. the latter decides to return the favor. “hi pil.”

“his mic doesn't work at the moment. so—” 

just then a new voice joins in, cutting younghyun off. “—llo, hello. test. can you guys hear me?” 

okay, _hold up._

 _even his voice sounds familiar._ jae thinks to himself, as he stares hard at pil's character as if doing that, will give him the answer he's looking for. 

weird.

“oh pil! yeah yeah, I can hear you.” 

“uh, hi?” jae calls, his voice sounded confused. well, maybe because he is. this guy sounds and _feels_ familiar, but he can't pinpoint why. 

and it seems like the guy can sense the confusion in his voice, because the next sound jae hears is a soft, breathy giggle that sounds really _really_ familiar to him. 

sounds like the giggle that stayed in his head for a few days, echoing in his mind, before slowly disappearing.

_huh._

and then, it hits him.

_his giggle._

“hold UP, ” jae exclaims loudly into his mic, “YOU'RE THE DUDE WHO SHOT ME LITERALLY SECONDS AFTER GIVING ME AN ENERGY DRINK.”

_oh, no fucking wonder._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @gummypil on twt.


End file.
